Alice White and the Seven Cartoons
Alice White and the Seven Cartoons is a spoof of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937 (post premiere); 1938 (USA release)) Cast: *Queen Grimhilde - Mad Madam Mim (from: The Sword in the Stone (1963)) *Magic Mirror - himself *Snow White - Alice (from: Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Prince Charming - Arthur "Wart" Pendragon (from: The Sword in the Stone (1963)) *Humbert the Huntsman - Sir Kay (from: The Sword in the Stone (1963)) *Doc - Tigger (from: Winnie the Pooh (since 1964), Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1966), Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1969), The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977), The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991), Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997), The Tigger Movie (2000), Piglet's Big Movie (2003), Springtime with Roo (2004), Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) and Winnie the Pooh (2011)) *Grumpy - Snagglepuss (from: The Yogi Bear Show (1960-1962), Yogi's Gang (1970-1971) and Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985-1986)) *Happy - Yogi Bear (from: Yogi Bear (1958-1959), The Yogi Bear Show (1960-1962), Yogi's Gang (1970-1971), Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985-1986) and The New Yogi Bear Show (1988-1989)) *Sleepy - Hokey Wolf (from: The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958-1960) and Yogi's Gang (1970-1971)) *Bashful - Huckleberry Hound (from: The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958-1960) and Yogi's Gang (1970-1971)) *Sneezy - Bonkers D. Bobcat (from: Bonkers! (1993-1995)) *Dopey - Dumbo (from: Dumbo (1941)) *Queen Grimhilde (hag form) - Queen of Hearts (from: Alice in Wonderland (1951)) Quotes: :Mad Madam Mim/Queen Grimhilde: Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness I summon thee. Speak! Let me see thy face. :face of the Magic Mirror appears before Mim/the queen :Magic Mirror: What wouldst thou know, my Queen? :Mim/Queen: Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all? :Magic Mirror: Famed is thy beauty, Majesty. But hold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than thee. :Mim/Queen: Alas for her. Reveal her name. :Magic Mirror: Lips red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow. :Mim/Queen: Snow White! :Mim/Queen: Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers. :Sir Kay/Humbert Huntsman: Yes, Your Majesty. :Mim/Queen: And there, my faithful huntsman, you will kill her! :Kay/Huntsman: But, Your Majesty, the little princess! :Mim/Queen: Silence! You know the penalty if you fail. :Kay/Humbert: Yes, your Majesty. :Mim/Queen: But to make doubly sure you [don't] fail,... up an empty box ...bring back her heart in this. :[the cartoons/dwarves're examining their newly cleaned kitchen] :Bonkers D. Bobcat/Sneezy: Hey, someone stole our dishes! :Yogi Bear/Happy: They ain't stole. They're hid in the cupboard. :Huckleberry Hound/Bashful: My cup's been washed. Sugar's gone! :Yogi/Happy: a pot cooking over the fireplace Something's cooking. sniffs Smells good! :and Dumbo/Dopey walk towards it; Snagglepuss/Grumpy jumps in front of them :Snagglepuss/Grumpy: in front of them Don't touch it, you fools! Might be poison! :pot hisses; the three cartoons/dwarves jump back :Snagglepuss/Grumpy: See? It's witch's brew. :Mim/Queen: Magic Mirror on the wall, who now is the fairest one of all? :Magic Mirror: Over the seven jeweled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the seven dwarfs, dwells Snow White, fairest one of all. :Mim/Queen: Snow White lies dead in the forest. The huntsman has brought me proof. up her opened box Behold, her heart. :Magic Mirror: Snow White still lives, the fairest in the land. 'Tis the heart of a pig you hold in your hand. :Mim/Queen: repulsed The heart of a pig?! Then I've been tricked! :Alice/Snow White: the cartoons/dwarfs a story Once there was a princess. :Tigger/Doc: Was the princess you? :Alice/Snow White: And she fell in love. :Bonkers/Sneezy: Was it hard to do? :Alice/Snow White: Oh, it was very easy. Anyone could see that the prince was charming. The only one for me. :Tigger/Doc: Was he, um, strong and handsome? :Bonkers/Sneezy: And was he big and tall? :Alice/Snow White: There's nobody like him anywhere at all. :Huck/Bashful: Did he say he loved ya? :Yogi/Happy: Did he steal a kiss? :Alice/Snow White: sings He was so romantic. I could not resist. Voice Cast: *A. Caselotti — Alice as Snow White *H. Stockwell — Arthur "Wart" Pendragon as Prince Charming *L. L. Verne — Mad Madam Mim as Queen Grimhilde / Queen of Hearts as Queen Grimhilde (hag form) *M. Olsen — Magic Mirror *S. Buchanan — Sir Kay as Humbert the Huntsman Seven cartoons: *R. Atwell — Tigger as Doc *P. Colvig — Snagglepuss as Grumpy / Hokey Wolf as Sleepy *B. Gilbert — Bonkers D. Bobcat as Sneezy *O. Harlan — Yogi Bear as Happy *S. Mattraw — Huckleberry Hound as Bashful *E. Collins — Dumbo as Dopey Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Spoofs